Kure S. Akira/Abilities and Powers
Abilities & Powers Devil Fruit Akira possessed the Suigin Suigin no Mi. With this power, Akira was able to match the three admirals, Big Mom, Kaido, and the Warlords. After the breakout of Enies Lobby, Akira convinced Dr. Vegapunk to remove his devil fruit ability from his body in an unknown operation. Vegapunk was successful and Akira lost this power He later ate the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Sun Wukong and used its change ability to disguise himself. After joining the Straw Hat Pirates, Akira showed his skill with this new devil fruit and became just as strong as his former self. Physical Strength Although Akira appears to be weak, he is stronger than he looks. During his raid of Enies Lobby to save his brother, he pushed back all 7 giant vice-admirals, using only his sword. He was even able to punch Little Oars Jr. so hard in the chest, that he almost passed out. Swordsmanship Akira is fluent in many swords styles, ittoryu and nitoryu being his favorites. His skill is so great, that he is currently titled the "2nd Greatest Swordsman in the World", behind Roronoa Zoro. Bo-Staff Expert Along with excelling in swordplay, Akira is well-proficient in using a staff. After the time-skip, his use of the skill surpasses his swordsmanship and becomes his primary martial art. Strategic Mind As a child,' '''Akira was very interested with strategy. As he grew up, he became knowledgeable in the ways of battle and became an equal to the Great Tactician Tsuru. Akira accounts for many outcomes of certain plans and is able to turn them into his favor. It is due to this that Akira is able to fight battles and wars with a plan in mind. He planned many battles and events, including the take-down of Hordy Jones, the capture of Caesar Clown, and the Fall of the Yonko. Martial Arts Heilianhua Style He was taught his family's fighting style, Heilianhua, which bases itself around haki and various forms of ninjutsu. With this training, Akira is more well-versed in haki than Rayleigh and other haki users. The Heilianhua style is very difficult to learn as it requires the martial artists to know and use haki. It also requires heightened speed to provide versatile and sudden attacks. Some techniques he's mastered are: * '''Silver Snake Fang '(銀ヘビの牙 Gin hebi no kiba): Akira uses busoshoku haki to strengthen his forearm, hand, pointer and middle fingers. With that, he strikes at his opponent and inflicts heavy damage, similar to shigan. * Horseshoe Heel '(馬蹄踵 ''Batei kakato): Strengthening his heel, Akira swings it down upon an enemy, which launches the target straight down into the ground. * 'Leaf in the Wind '(風で葉 Kaze de ha): An evasion technique utilizing kenbunshoku haki. Akira is able to flow passed incoming assaults and projectiles even when they slightly graze his face. * 'Meteor Joint '(流星関節 Ryūsei kansetsu): This move can be used with Akira's elbows or knee caps. He covers them with busoshoku haki and inflicts enough pressure upon an enemy that it almost breaks the opponent's bone. * 'Fist of 1,000 Kings '(千王の拳 Sen-ō no ken): While this move is the strongest technique of all the other forms, only Akira is known to be able to use it, as it requires the user to have a strong haoshoku haki. When using this move, Akira imbues his fist with his Will and punches it forward. Whether it hits a target or not, his Will ripples from his fist and affects everyone in front of it, knocking them out immediately. This move can only be used once a day. Haki Akira is dominant in all three types of haki. As Akira trains, he is able to effectively use haki in all of his attacks, proving to be a match for all types of devil fruit users. * '''Kenbunshoku Haki: '''Akira's ability to sense people's presences is considered superior to others. Unlike many users of this haki form, Akira has the ability to sense a person's heart beat along with there aura to sense how that person is feeling. With this ability, he can also tell if someone is lying or not. * '''Busoshoku Haki: '''While other busoshoku haki users are able to harden themselves to the hardness of iron, Akira's enhancement in this skill allows him to harden himself to the hardness of titanium. With this, Akira is able to overpower other busoshoku haki users and logia devil fruit users. Mixed with his devil fruit powers, Akira has the ability to solidify and strengthen his devil fruit attacks. * '''Haoshoku Haki: Being the grandson of a Celestial Dragon, Akira possess a strong haoshoku haki will. With his will, Akira is able to manifest his haoshoku haki into a single attack rather than just a sphere of influence. He uses it to further enhance is other haki abilities and fighting skills to inflict even more damage on his opponents. Rokushiki Akira is a master of rokushiki, being able to use the seventh move, Rokuogan. Akira is said to surpass even Rob Lucci. Due to his mastery of the Heilianhua style, Akira became a skilled master of rokushiki in less time than average. * Great Finger Gun '(大指銃 ''Daishigan): A stronger variant of the regular shigan, this incorporates Akira's busoshoku haki and causes the formation of an exit wound on the other side of a target's body from the point of insertion. * 'Shadow Shave '(影剃る Kagesoru): Unlike the common soru, Akira leaves behind a black mirage of himself that confuses the enemy, as it looks like a solid figure until it is hit or 30 seconds pass. * '''New Iron Mass (新鉄塊 Shintekkai): Akira's adapted version of tekkai. Using his busoshoku haki, Akira strengths his body to titanium and becomes a harder target to injure and hit. * Typhoon Leg '(台風脚 ''Taifūashi): Using his haoshoku haki, Akira invented a much more stronger version of rankyaku that extends over 10 meters. * '1,000 King Gun '(千王ガン Senōgan): Using his Fist of 1,000 Kings with both hands, Akira is able to transfer that power and create the 1,000 King Gun that puts it's target into a coma. * '''Geppou: This move is similar to other rokushiki masters. * Kami-e:' '''This move is similar to other rokushiki masters. Akira's "Fishman" Karate/Jujutsu While visiting Fishman Island, Akira became interested in learning fishman karate and fishman jujutsu. However, since he couldn't manipulate water as easily as fishmen, he developed two different styles utilizing the moves, stances, and techniques of fishman karate and jujutsu. '''Mercury-Man Karate/Jujutsu' Akira's first version of Fishman Karate utilized his mercury to inflict the same type and amount of damage that fishman karate and jujutsu could inflict. When using brick fist techniques and water shots, instead of water pushing the opponent's back, Akira used mercury. Many of the moves that Akira created are: * 10,000 Mercury Fist (Fishman Karate's Brick Fist) * 9,000 Mercury Roundhouse Kick (Fishman Karate's Roundhouse Kick) * Arabesque Mercury Fist (Arabesque Brick Fist) * Wolf Skin Palm Block (Shark Skin Palm Block) * Wolf Mercury Fist (Shark Brick Fist) * Mercury Shot (Water Shot) * Mercury Wolves (Water Sharks) * Ronin Drill (Vagabond Drill) Cloud-Man Karate/Jujutsu After losing his devil fruit powers, Akira utilized his somersault nimbus as a replacement for his mercury and developed new names for his previous moves, using jade as a strength comparison. This form was first seen on Fishman Island when Akira was facing off against Charybdis of the New Fishman Pirates: * 10,000 Jade Fist & other fists in the thousands * 9,000 Jade Roundhouse Kick & other kicks in the thousands * Arabesque Jade Fist * Ape Skin Palm Block * Ape Jade Fist * Cloud Shot * Cloud Chimps * Mercenary Drill Weapons & Equipment Nanatsumi One of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono grade swords, Nanatsumi (ナナ罪, Seven Sins) is the Kure family sword and one of Akira's most cherished possessions. The blade is said to be a match for Dracule Mihawk's sword, Yoru, and is the biggest sword of it's class. As the family sword, Nanatsumi may only be wielded by a member of the Kure Family due to a spell placed on it by one of Akira's ancestors many years ago. The blade is a single-edged katana with a golden tsuba and turquoise sheath. The handle and sheath are covered with a golden serpentine dragon and the handle's end has a golden trinket resembling a fan. Nanatsumi bares a dark blue aura that is released when Akira uses it. The aura extends itself and cuts anything in the direction that the sword was swung at, going as far as 20 kilometers. With his exceptional swordsmanship, Akira is able to control how far the aura goes. Due to it's long history and it's significance, Nanatsumi is said to be worth over 300,000,000. Great Golden Cudgel Akira's Great Golden Cudgel is one of his signature weapons. It was made by the Alabastians many years ago to hold up an old water collecting bowl. After the bowl was destroyed by age, the support remained as a big pillar in the middle of the kingdom, obtaining a rust shell. When the Straw Hats were on their way to Alubarna, they came across this pillar and gazed in awe of it. Interested in its appearance, Akira used his powers to accidentally change its size and played around with it with ease. He then decided to take it for himself as a new weapon. The metal is red with golden lotus ends and a golden grip. It weighs 13,500 tons, making it impossible for the other Straw Hats to lift. It is also very durable, being able to hold off Zoro's strongest slashes and Sanji's hardest kicks. It is unknown how Akira is able to lift and freely use such a heavy weapon, being relatively attributed to his training. Helmet Akira's helmet was originally designed by Doctor Vegapunk in order to counter devil fruit users who could manipulate the mind and/or head of people (ex. Boa Hancock being able to make any one fall in love with her, Viola being able to see through other people's eyes, etc.). Under the round top of the helmet is a sheet of kairoseki that acts as the nullification element for devil fruit users. When he became an admiral, Akira acquired the helmet from Vegapunk, had another layer of the helmet added to the inside of it, had it spray-painted silver, and put the Navy crest on the top. After leaving the Navy, the helmet was one of the only parts of his uniform that he took with him. He also removed the Navy crest. Other Akira also carries around an extra sword to use his nitoryu style whenever he feels like it. Sometimes he even grabs random swords or another person's sword to use, including Zoro's. Trivia * The name of Akira's Iron Mass technique (Shintekkai) is meant to rhyme with New World (Shinsekai). Category:Kure S. Akira